


Under the starry sky

by WolfZeroPrime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, kiss, watching the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfZeroPrime/pseuds/WolfZeroPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout and Arcee celebrating their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the starry sky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after Predacons Rising. It contains KOxRC (I have a crush on this pairing).
> 
> Sorry for the strange / meaningless grammar, English is not my mother language.
> 
> Enjoy it.

"There's a shooting star."

"Ahh, I see."

"And you said we wouldn't see any."

"I didn't know that there will be meteor shower. Unlike you."

"I meant to surprise."

"Of course."

Knock Out and Arcee on a hillside, more precisely Arcee sitting on Knock Out's lap, looking at the clear night sky, somewhere in Iacon. It was their three-year anniversary. The war is over already for six years, during this time, the ex-Decepticon and the Autobot femme, were close to each other.

Arcee helped to swallow Knock Out's pride. And she persuaded him and Jack, that to try to get along with each other. As time passed, they liked each other more and more. By now no problem between them, Arcee delight.

Knock Out to think that on the night of the anniversary, they could all go to watch the stars. Fortunately, that night was a meteor shower.

Knock Out suddenly remember something.

"Did you know that if you really concentrate, from the stars, you to unload on someone's name, whom do you think?" red medic asks almost thoughtfully.

"Really?" the blue femme chuckles.

"Really. I can see your name."

Arcee slipped closer to Knock Out, and she made a happy sigh.

"Did you know that if you want, you're able to get very cute?"

"I know." he gives her a kiss on the cheek "But it's good to hear from you."

She snuggling into his neck. The red medic is a bit narcissistic, but she loves him for it.

"Cute and self-absorbed." she murmurs.

He laughing softly.

After a small silence, the red mech begins to speak.

"It wasn't the falling stars, the only surprise."

The blue femme look into his crimson optics.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Knock Out pulls out a datapad from his subspace and passes Arcee.

"What is this?"

"Power up."

When she turns on the datapad, she feel tears begin to form in her eyes. This is an image which shows she...and Cliffjumper. They stand side by side and smiling. She doesn't remember ever having made such an image.

"Y-you made this?" the femme look up the red medic.

Knock Out smiles at her.

"I asked Bee to help, he said Raf to help. The three of us made it-"

He cut off a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much."

"'Cee... you're crushing me..." the mech groans, but grins.

Arcee broke the hug, and she chuckles.

"Sorry."

They are placed on the foreheads against each others and look into each other's optics.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too." she smiled at him.

He pressed his lips gently against her.

What a beautiful night.


End file.
